Generally, JavaScript is a scripting language used to enable programmatic access to objects within both the client application and other applications. JavaScript may be used in the form of client-side JavaScript, implemented as an integrated component of the web browser. A web browser is generally a software application for retrieving, presenting, and traversing information resources on the Internet. Although browsers are primarily intended to access the Internet, they may also be used to access information provided by web servers in private networks or files in file systems. Examples of web browsers are Windows Internet Explorer, Mozilla Firefox, Apple Safari, and Google Chrome. AJAX is generally a group of interrelated web development techniques that may be used on the client-side to create interactive web applications or rich Internet applications, for example. With AJAX, web applications may retrieve data from a server asynchronously in the background without interfering with the display and behavior of the existing page.